Backstreet
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: bagaimana jika kita saling mencintai tapi harus merahasiakan sebuah hubungan. apakah menyakitkan atau justru..? BangHim Fanfiction. Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan. Yaoi. DLDR. Bad Summary REPOST


**Title : Backstreet [songfic]**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Other cast : Choi Zelo, Yoo Youngjae**

**Author : The Shi Shi Mato's**

**jika menemukan kesamaan FF di suatu tempat bernama FB, percayalah itu FB saya :)**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

**All is Himchan POV**

_I know it ain't easy for the two of us_

_That's right man but you know what? What's up?_

_Sometimes I just don't care what people say, man_

_Things are goin' crazy all the time, you know?_

_I got no choice, let me just do this for love_

Lagi dan lagi. Terus, dengan tanpa lelah aku menunggu.

Sudah hampir dua jam kami berjanji untuk bertemu, tapi belum sedetik pun dia menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku.

Selalu saja aku yang menunggu. Selalu aku yang duduk terlebih dahulu di tempat ini. Tapi kemana dia? Selalu saja ada alasannya yang membuatku lemah. Aku selalu menerima apapun alasannya.

Memaafkan setiap keterlambatannya jika kami berjanji untuk bertemu. Memaafkan kesibukannya setiap aku berharap dia mengangkat telponnya.

Begitu sabar atau bodohkah sebenarnya diriku ini.

Jika bukan karena aku yang begitu mencintai dirinya, entah pasti aku sudah menyerah dengan semua perlakuannya padaku.

Tapi aku juga harus menyadari posisiku dalam hubungan kami.

Hubungan yang tidak mudah untuk dijalani pasangan normal ini.

_**Backstreet.**_

* * *

Dan dari panggilanku yang kesepuluh kalinya dia tidak juga menjawabnya. Kemana saja dia? Aku bahkan hanya mendengar operator wanita itu terus yang berbicara padaku untuk meninggalkan pesan. Haruskah aku meninggalkan pesan sementara dia belum tentu mendengarkan pesanku.

Aku cukup tersiksa karena dia tidak menjawab puluhan panggilanku di ponselnya. Aku tidak mengerti sesibuk apa dia saat ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak berusaha untuk meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menjawab panggilanku?

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mendengarkan suaranya. Paling tidak sekedar dia menjawab halo dan menanyakan kabarku pun tidak masalah.

Selalu aku mempertanyakan dalam hatiku, apakah dia pernah sedikit saja memikirkanku? Ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini?

Bahkan dia tidak pernah mau tau apakah aku merindukan dirinya atau tidak.

Yang harus dia ketahui saat ini adalah aku begitu merindukannya.

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

_It's hard to talk on the phone with you so every day_

_We secretly talk through texting as I cautiously look around me_

_Instead of saying I love you, saying I miss you_

_Is more familiar in our conversation so my heart aches_

_Every day, I am love sick over you_

_Everywhere I look, I see you – so do you know how much more I miss you?_

* * *

"Yongguk-ah.. Bisakah kau…" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika aku melihat matanya yang menatapku dengan penuh perasaan. Dimatanya, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku yang lemah. Lemah karena aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hime?" Dia bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Suara yang membuatku selalu merasa sekarat. Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan seseorang seperti dirinya.

"Aku.. aku hanya.." Sial untukku. Setiap kali ingin mengatakan isi hatiku, lidahku justru menahan setiap untaian kata yang sudah kurangkai sedemikian rupa. Justru bukan dia yang menahannya, tapi diriku sendiri.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang mengganggumu, Hime?" tanyanya pelan. Tangannya terulur mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, membuat setiap kata yang ingin terucap semakin sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu, Yongie. Please, jangan pergi jauh dariku.." justru kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku. Hati nuraniku lah yang memaksa untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Ah, aku pikir kau ingin mengatakan apa. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hime. Sangat! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun keadaanya.." Dia mengucapkannya dengan pelan, nyaris berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Tangan kokohnya merengkuh erat tubuhku. Dia memelukku lama, sangat lama di sofa apartemenku. Kami hanya diam, tidak bicara dengan mulut, tapi dengan hati. Aku bahagia. Apapun keadaannya. Walaupun tidak seorangpun mengetahuinya.

_Without anyone knowing, I love you_

_Without anyone knowing, I think of you_

_It's a love that only you and I know in this world_

_All day, I remember you_

_All day, I love you_

_Even if I'm in jail, it's okay – if only I have you, I can live_

Kadang aku seperti diperbudak oleh cinta sepihak. Namun nyatanya, dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Yongguk adalah alasanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang sangat bahagia. Aku hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini. Setelah kedua orang tuaku membuangku, setelah mereka tidak menginginkan seorang Kim Himchan karena menentang semua keinginan mereka.

Di saat aku tidak memiliki siapapun, aku memiliki Yongguk. Disaat semua orang melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka padaku, Yongguk dengan dada bidangnya menerimaku dalam pelukannya.

Aku sepenuhnya bergantung pada Yongguk. Sejujurnya Yongguk adalah nyawaku.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan bebas disampingnya.. aku tidak bisa menggenggam erat tangannya ketika kami berjalan bersama.. Itu bukan masalah besar untukku.

Bahkan jika aku dipenjara pun, itu bukan masalah untukku.

Karena Yongguk adalah hidupku.

* * *

_In case anyone recognizes us, we can't walk comfortably _

_in the streets of Kangnam_

_Only the neon signs and streetlights in the dark night_

_Are blessing our relationship, making my heart ache_

_In front of many people, I can't express my greetings or a single word to you, making me anxious_

_We're trapped in a box called reason, rather than a box called emotion_

"Aku melihatmu bersama Yongguk kemarin. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Youngjae bertanya padaku dengan mengabaikan posisinya sebagai orang yang lebih muda dariku. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikannya.

"Himchan hyung, kau tau siapa Yongguk dan bagaimana posisi kalian berdua. Yongguk bukan seseorang yang bisa kau gapai hyung. Kalian akan dicaci orang-orang jika bersama. Aku tidak ingin hyung tersakiti jika bersamanya."

Youngjae sudah sekian kalinya menasehatiku. Tapi hatiku menolak untuk mendengarkannya. Dia hanya melihatku berjalan bersama Yongguk, kemudian dia menasehatiku, menjudge-ku. Bagaimana jika dia melihat secara langsung aku dan Yongguk berciuman? Mungkin Youngjae akan melemparku jauh hingga ke dasar samudra.

"Sudahlah Youngjae. Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yongguk dan kami berjalan bersama. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Aku juga mengerti posisiku bagaimana, Youngjae-ah. Aku memang bukan orang yang pantas untuk Yongguk."

Air mataku hampir tumpah saat mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak, perasaanku serasa tercabik-cabik. Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan ini semua, tetapi kenapa ini terasa begitu menyiksa untukku.

Seandainya kau tau Youngjae..

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa hyung, tapi untung hanya aku yang melihatnya. Abaikan saja orang-orang yang tidak mengenal kalian, tapi bagi aku yang mengenal kalian? Aku bahkan melihat kalian bergandengan tangan, hyung. Hyung dan Yongguk. Dan sekarang hyung mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak sengaja bertemu.."

Ada jeda dari kata-kata Youngjae. Hal yang selanjutnya aku dengar adalah hal yang sangat mematahkan alasanku.

"Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak sengaja bertemu, bergandengan tangan dengan erat seperti itu hyung?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar terdiam. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain lagi untuk membela diriku.

"Hyung, kau tau seperti apa orang-orang disekitar Yongguk. Jika kalian memaksakan diri untuk bersama, pada akhirnya hyung sendirilah yang akan tersakiti. Hyung yang tentu saja akan disalahkan. Apa lagi dengan status hyung saat ini.. itu akan lebih menyakiti hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung terluka.."

Air mataku tumpah. Bagaimana Youngjae mengetahuinya? Dia memang mengatakan tidak tau apapun. Tapi dari apa yang dikatakannya padaku, dia tentu saja tau. Dengan sangat jelas.

Aku hanya bisa menangis tersedu. Bahkan untuk sebuah cinta pun aku tak layak? Lalu apa? Apa yang layak untukku.

"Hyung, aku tidak berniat untuk membuat hyung menangis. Aku hanya.. aku tidak ingin hyung terluka. Maafkan aku hyung.."

Youngjae memelukku. Erat. Aku menangis tersedu di pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pada Youngjae-lah aku menunjukkan satu-satunya kelemahanku. Dihadapannya lah aku menumpahkan semua emosiku.

Dia hanya menerima semua kelemahanku, walaupun dia tau dengan jelas aku tidak pernah berniat membaginya.

Youngjae satu-satunya tempatku menangis tanpa pernah sedikitpun aku mencurahkan perasaan dan emosiku padanya.

* * *

"Apakah kau sedang sedih Hime? Aku kemarin melihatmu menangis di pelukan Youngjae.." suara rendah ini bertanya padaku dengan lembut. Merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya. Mengelus rambutku dengan sangat lembut.

Kehangatan yang kurasakan darinya menenangkan hatiku. Dengannya aku melupakan perbedaan di antara kami.

Aku yang terbuang dan dirinya yang menjadi pujaan banyak orang. Yongguk sang pangeran, bukan dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya pangeran. Tapi status sosialnya lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Aku…"

"Berbagilah padaku, Hime. Walaupun aku tidak tau bisa membantumu atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu.."

"Benarkah? Benarkah Yongie? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi?"

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri. Aku berusaha untuk kuat.

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu Hime? Aku selalu ada untukmu.. walaupun keadaan kita seperti ini.."

Sedih. Nada suaranya bahkan terdengar pilu. Yongguk masih memelukku dan aku bisa merasakan suara detak jantungnya yang begitu kencang saat ini.

Aku mulai menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa lelah? Mengapa kau masih ingin mempertahankan aku sementara Zelo begitu setia disampingmu?"

Yongguk terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaanku.

Alasan lain yang membuat kami harus menjalani hubungan seperti ini adalah karena Yongguk sudah memiliki tunangan yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Seseorang yang sama terhormatnya dengan dirinya.

Choi Zelo.

_You Don't Know Me. Never Ever Ever Know._

_You Don't Know Me. Never Ever Ever_

* * *

_Even if you're next to me, because of your pushed down hat_

_I can't even look at your eyes – who will know this feeling?_

Lagi, Yongguk tanpa kabar lagi. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Tapi tetap sajakan, ini sungguh menyiksa diriku.

Mengabaikan sapaan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang berlalu lalang dihadapanku, aku hanya memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan saat ini tidak ada Youngjae. Namja itu saat ini sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk mengasah kemampuan menyanyinya melalui kompetisi menyanyi antar Universitas disana.

Aku hanya duduk diam dengan musik lirih yang terdengar jelas di telingaku. Sebuah nada yang begitu sentimentil sangat mendukung suasana hatiku saat ini. Alunan patah hati dari lagu _Better That We Break_ milik _Maroon 5_ seakan mendukungku untuk larut dalam perasaanku sendiri.

Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengatakan ataupun menyinggung sedikitpun tentang Zelo pada Yongguk. Tapi aku hanya ingin Yongguk mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di saku celanaku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah panggilan dari Youngjae yang ingin mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja selesai tampil ataupun mungkin ingin mengatakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di Ginza.

Apakah saat ini Tuhan benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaranku? Baru saja aku memikirkannya, Yongguk kemudian lewat dihadapanku.

Dia bersama Zelo.

Aku memandang lurus pada Yongguk dan aku tau Yongguk juga balas memandangku. Kami hanya diam.

Aku tentu saja tidak akan berani bersuara. Walaupun aku melihat dengan jelas kekasihku. Kekasihku yang saat ini sedang bersama 'tunangannya'. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku cemburu ketika aku melihat mereka berdua, karena memang biasa saja. Yongguk dan Zelo terlihat sangat biasa saja.

Aku masih menatap Yongguk sampai akhirnya dia merendahkan topinya. Mengabaikan pandangan mata kami berdua tanpa harus membuang buka. Tapi apa bedanya, aku juga tidak bisa menatap lurus ke matanya.

Dan saat itulah aku benar-benar tau, Yongguk menghindariku.

* * *

_Wherever we go, we always sit in the farthest corner_

_Whatever we do, we can't even take a single picture_

_What's so important about that? I'm next to you_

_Whatever we do, our time together is more precious_

_Even if we lock eyes for a moment, we get surprised_

_We get nervous and scared in case someone figures out our secret_

_What's so important about that? You are next to me_

_And our time together is more precious_

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan sore ini, Yongguk menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu. Di suatu tempat diluar apartemenku. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Ini membuatku benar-benar merasa gugup.

Aku memakai kacamata hitam dan syal agar orang-orang tidak mengenaliku. Walaupun aku bukan artis ataupun orang terkenal, tapi kemungkinan orang yang mengenali kami saat kami bertemu itu bukan hal yang mustahil.

Tempat yang dipilih Yongguk sangat tidak biasa. Biarpun kami tidak datang bersama, namun memilih tempat di tengah kota seperti ini bukan gaya kami. Karena kami biasanya seperti ninja yang memilih untuk bersembunyi agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Aku melihat Yongguk yang sudah duduk di tempat paling sudut di kafe ini. sebuah kafe disalah satu kawasan yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Kafe itu memang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini. Namun ini adalah kafe terkenal yang kemungkinan juga akan didatangi oleh orang-orang yang kami kenal.

Yongguk menyadari kedatanganku dan langsung menyambutku dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang begitu aku rindukan. Senyuman yang aku suka. Dia memakai syal yang sama denganku hanya saja berbeda warna. Aku melepas kacamata hitamku dan duduk di depannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, Hime." Ujarnya. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Masih terlalu canggung untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau.. tidak memesan apapun?" tanyanya. Berusaha mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan saat ini, Yongguk-ah?" tanyaku langsung. Yongguk terkejut karena memang tidak biasanya aku seperti ini.

"Hime.. aku.. minta maaf…" dia mengatakannya perlahan. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak merasa kau punya salah padaku, Yongguk. Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" aku mati-matian menahan detak jantungku yang begitu kencang. Aku gugup.

"Aku mengabaikanmu lagi.." jawabnya. Aku tersentak. Sejak kapan dia menjadi peka seperti ini.

"Karena itulah aku minta maaf padamu, Hime. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat melakukan hal ini." Yongguk menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syalnya.

Aku menarik nafas, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku.

"Hime, saat aku melihatmu kemarin aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang terlihat begitu sedih.."

Kata-kata tepat mengena dihatiku. Sesak sekali. rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara isakan.

"Aku menjadi begitu bodoh saat itu, Hime, karena aku hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa bisa mengulurkan tanganku padamu.. orang yang selalu ingin aku lindungi.."

Yongguk menangis. Aku terpana. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dan dia justru tidak terlihat begitu lemah. Dia masih terlihat tegar.

"Hime, percayalah ini bukan karena Zelo. Aku sungguh tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Zelo. Hanya kau, kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai Hime.." suaranya memang pelan, tapi jelas sekali di indera pendengaranku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar karena menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Yongguk saat aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yongguk-ah.. Yongie.."

Yongguk mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang lurus ke mataku.

Lagi, aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku yang ada di matanya yang saat ini sedang berkaca-kaca.

Yongguk kemudian menarik tanganku, keluar dari kafe itu. Orang-orang memandang kami dengan pandangan heran, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku berdua dengan Yongguk didalam mobilnya. Yongguk kemudian melajukan mobilnya dan mengemudikannya dalam diam. Aku juga terdiam. Aku tidak ingin bicara selagi dia sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Sekitar dua jam kami larut dalam keheningan. Hanya deru mesin mobil dan ban yang berdecit sedikit karena bunyi rem. Aku kemudian merasakan mobil berhenti. Pantai, deru ombak terdengar dengan jelas dari dalam mobil.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang membuka pintu mobil. Baik aku maupun Yongguk. Kami masih terdiam dalam posisi kami hingga akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini, Yongie?" tanyaku. Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya memandang wajahku. Lurus. Aku terlarut dalam tatapan matanya yang begitu dalam.

Tangannya menarik daguku, mendekat pada wajahnya. Aku kemudian merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dan menciumnya lembut. Kami terhanyut dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan selama beberapa saat.

Yongguk kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Yongguk menarik tanganku lembut. Kami kemudian berjalan tepat ke tepi pantai. Duduk diatas pasir, merasakan ombak menyapu lembut kaki kami berdua.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu bidang Yongguk. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut rambutku. Ini memang masih terbilang penghujung musim dingin, namun kami berdua sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk dari air laut ini.

"Hime.. aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan orang-orang katakan tentang kita. Walaupun Zelo adalah tunanganku, aku akan berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan itu.. untukmu.."

"Tapi ini tidak mudah, Yongie.."

"Aku tau, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi hanya kau.. hanya kau yang bisa aku cintai. Hanya kau yang menguasai perasaanku dan seluruh tubuh ini. padamu lah aku bisa merasakan bahagianya mencintai dan dicintai.."

Sungguh, aku ingin menangis mendengar pengakuan Yongguk. Dia biasanya hanya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tapi saat ini, dia membuat pengakuan. Aku tersentuh.

"Aku tidak peduli apa itu status sosial, siapa aku dan siapa kau, Hime. Yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Hime, Kim Himchan. Orang yang aku kenal sangat tegar walaupun aku tau dia lemah. Orang yang membuatku selalu ingin memeluknya dalam keadaan apapun..

Aku tau kau lelah, bukannya aku tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu Hime, aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Ketahuilah Hime, kau melebihi apapun di dunia ini, untukku.."

Aku merasakan air mataku menetes. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai Yongguk. Aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Hime dan terimalah aku.. beserta cinta ini.. cinta yang hanya untukmu ini.."

Aku memeluk pinggang Yongguk, menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Bang Yongguk.. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tau hanya kau.. hanya dirimu sebagai Bang Yongguk yang mencintaiku.."

Yongguk memelukku erat. Dan matahari terbenam benar-benar menjadi saksi cinta kami yang begitu indah.

Walaupun tidak seorangpun mengetahuinya. Walaupun kami bersembunyi dibalik dunia ini.

Cintaku hanya untuk Yongguk. Karena Kim Himchan hanya mencintai Bang Yongguk dan Bang Yongguk juga mencintai Kim Himchan.

Selamanya.

_Still, I only love you_

_Still, I only think of you_

_It will never change forever, the love of you and I_

_I love you more than myself_

_I think of you more than myself_

_No one needs to know, if only I have you, I can live_

_(B.A.P ft Song Jieun – Secret Love)_

**_-END-  
_**

* * *

**_MIND TO REVIEW? JUSEYO :)_**


End file.
